malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Duiker
Duiker doo-ick-erTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:17:04 was the Imperial HistorianDeadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.17 attached to the 7th Army (later known as the Chain of Dogs). Born on the plains of Dal Hon,Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.68 his dark skin and fluency in Dosii were assets which served him well in Seven Cities. He was a veteran soldier, capable of impressive swordsmanship when required and skilled with a crossbow.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.318Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.152 While on Seven Cities, he wore the native dress of a cowled Telaba cloak over a tunic with moccasins. Only the Imperial diadem pinned within his cloak betrayed his Malazan origins.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.48/52Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.316 Selected works *''Life of Dassem Ultor''Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US HC p.247 *''Malazan Campaigns'' (or Imperial Campaigns) - multiple volumesDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.82Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.139 *''None to Witness'' (The Lost History of the Bonehunters)The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, Epigraph In Deadhouse Gates ] Duiker travelled to Hissar by warren where he became attached to Coltaine's staff when the Fist took command of the 7th Army.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.72/81 Duiker's true purpose in Seven Cities was to effect the rescue of a colleague, Heboric Light Touch, imprisoned by the Empire on nearby Otataral Island.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.145 He convinced the Malazan cadre mage Kulp to accompany him across the strait by boat to await Heboric's pre-arranged escape.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.58-59Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.150-151 Their plans were interrupted by the eruption of the Whirlwind uprising. Kulp escaped by sea aboard the Ripath to complete the rescue of Heboric. Duiker could no longer participate with the entire continent up in arms, and raced back to the now deserted army headquarters.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6 In order to reach Coltaine, Duiker traveled in disguise with the rebel forces for three months before escaping across the lines to join Coltaine and his army at the River Sekala.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US HC p.247-251 Once he found the army, he was assigned the young Corporal List as escort. Duiker was tasked by Coltaine to keep an official record of events as an official Historian.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US HC p.256 As the army's numbers dwindled through attrition, he eventually wound up being drafted into regular service in the 7th. In addition to his duties as official historian, he fought at the battles of Gelor Ridge and Vathar Crossing.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16 He also took part in an assassination mission against a Tithansi Warleader and the Semk godling.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p. During this time, he became close to an un-named Marine. A flirtation began between the two that was inhibited by Duiker's embarrassment over their age difference.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.320Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.346 The pair fought side by side at the Battle of Gelor Ridge where the marine forced the issue after their victory and they consummated their affair.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.357-359Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.444 But the relationship did not last, and Duiker said the decision had been mutual because each had "enough losses to deal with". Captain Lull called them both fools.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.445 After the Battle of Sanimon, the 7th Army was on its last legs. Coltaine tasked Duiker with leading the refugees and the remaining Wickan warlocks, Nil and Nether to Aren. Coltaine and the rest of the army would follow behind to hold off Korbolo Dom's troops and let the refugees escape to safety. Before he departed, his nameless marine gave him a piece of cloth containing a message she instructed him not to read until later.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.525-526 ] Duiker accomplished his task, and watched from the city's walls as Coltaine and his last remaining soldiers were cut down by Dom's hordes. The frightened High Fist Pormqual refused to allow his ten thousand soldiers assist and Coltaine was crucified in full view of the city.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21 Pormqual listened to the poisoned words of Nethpara and Pullyk Alar, and blamed the 7th's defeat on Coltaine and Duiker's treachery. The next morning he took Mallick Rel's advice to lead his soldiers (including Duiker) against Dom's presumably exhausted hordes. Mallick revealed himself a traitor and the entire army was surrounded and captured. But Duiker had some measure of revenge when he informed the priest that the Aren Guard still manned the city's gates. The city still stood and the traitor's plan had failed. Dom ordered Duiker crucified with the others on Aren Way.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.888 Gesler, Stormy, and Truth went searching for Duiker's body among the dead, finally finding him on the last tree on Aren Way. The older marines pretended not to recognise the disfigured body to spare Truth.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24 The servants of the High Alchemist Baruk, Irp and Rudd, later collected the body of the historian in the mistaken belief it was Coltaine. They identified the corpse by the glass vial around its neck, originally gifted to Coltaine by Quick Ben to save the Fist's soul in case of disaster. But the Wickan had given up the vial to Duiker instead. Amongst his effects they found a piece of cloth with only "Sa'yless Lorthal" written on it, the name of his marine and never read.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.507Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.929/930 In Memories of Ice Duiker's mostly destroyed and dessicated body was brought to Darujhistan. Using the glass vial and stretching his talents to the limits, High Alchemist Baruk was able to resurrect him. Afterwards, at the orders of High Fist Dujek Onearm, the Imperial Historian was placed in the hands of the last surviving Bridgeburners who had secretly retired to Darujhistan after the Battle of Black Coral.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.991-992 At the grand opening of the Bridgeburner-owned K'rul's Bar, Duiker had not yet spoken since his return, and quietly clutched the rag given him by his nameless marine. When no customers appeared, former Lieutenant Picker suggested they tell a story about the war. But the mage Spindle demanded to know what the value was in "a story to break our hearts all over again." At this Duiker spoke up, saying that there was value in such a tale, and he began to tell the story of the Chain of Dogs and of Coltaine of the Crow Clan.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, US SFBC p.999-1000 In House of Chains Gesler returned to where Duiker had been crucified only to find the body missing. He assumed it had been stolen as the Aren markets were filled with pieces of withered flesh and other relics for sale from the Chain of Dogs. Gesler told Fiddler that the "crusty, old bastard" had stood on the front lines with his short-sword and shield. He speculated the Coltaine had chosen Duiker to lead the refugees because the High Fist had wanted their story told, and told right.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.413 According to Temul, Nil called the vial that captured Duiker's soul a 'saving stone'.House of Chains, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.507 Temul held on to the historian's loyal mare fully expecting him to return once his soul was reunited with his body. The young Wickan was deeply impressed by Duiker because he had fought as part of the Chain of Dogs when no one expected him to.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.423-424 In Toll the Hounds Duiker remained in Darujhistan, where he was a regular at K'rul's Bar.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7 He was befriended by Fisher kel Tath, the well-known bard.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7 He also became close friends with Scillara after she and Cutter arrived in Darujhistan.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9 Scillara and Duiker had been at K'rul's Bar on the night of the Assassins' Guild attack, but they left the bar shortly before the assault began.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13 Scillara observed, "His sadness was an absolute thing, and he never came up for air."Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13 In Orb Sceptre Throne (Information needed) History During the time of the Emperor, Duiker was a soldier in his thirties in the Malaz 1st Army serving under Dassem Ultor in the campaigns for Falar and the Wickan Plains.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US HC p.270Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.344 For unstated reasons, the Emperor himself sought to reward Duiker by pulling him from the ranks and appointing him his Imperial Historian. Because Duiker could neither read nor write, Kellanved placed him under the tutorship of Toc the Elder for over six months. Duiker's education was eventually completed by Toc the Younger, who was still a boy.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.315-316 Returning to the ranks, the now literate Duiker chose not to carry a weapon or shield, insisting he could not simultaneously fight and record events for history. During the Wickan Wars against Coltaine, he was severely injured in battle by the then young warrior, Bult, who turned his lance at the last moment when he noticed the historian was unarmed. Duiker was sent to recover in the Emperor's own cot, which was where Coltaine had last seen him prior to Duiker joining his staff.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.73/74/81 In later years, Duiker attended battles fully armed and armoured and surrounded by a company of bodyguards.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.54 His name could be found amongst those honoured on the 1st Army's column in Unta.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.344 Duiker was considered the last to join Kellanved's family, the group of people who had coalesced around Kellanved and Dancer to form the Malazan Empire.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.247-248 When fellow historian Heboric was arrested by Empress Laseen for his revised history of the Malazan Empire, Duiker defended him in court. He called Heboric's work a "philosophic divergence of opinions".Deadhouse Gates, Prologue, US HC p.26 Trivia A duiker is a species of antelope native to Sub-Saharan Africa. His name is likely a reference to his Dal Honese origins. Quotes Notes and references de:Duiker pl:Duiker Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Old Guard members Category:Dal Honese Category:Kellanved's family